


i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you

by ginnyweasleys



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hate Sex, Imperial Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasleys/pseuds/ginnyweasleys
Summary: If there’s one thing Jyn Erso is certain of, it’s that she hates the Rebel Alliance. She has a lot of reasons for this, but none are coming to mind right now, when their top intelligence officer has her pressed against the cold steel wall of the cargo bay, hands slipping up her dress like he’s going to steal more than her morals from her.(a slice of a world where cassian goes undercover to assassinate galen erso, but he's not prepared for jyn.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> started an imperial jyn au a while back but it got too plot-heavy so have this instead? basically, cassian is supposed to leave with bodhi and the message from galen, but he gets distracted, in typical cassian fashion, by jyn.
> 
> this is mostly just sex with an unhelpful side heap of emotions.

**i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you**

_don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
by the way, right away, you do things to my body_

― hailee steinfeld, starving

-:-

If there’s one thing Jyn Erso is certain of, it’s that she hates the Rebel Alliance.

She has a lot of reasons for this, but none are coming to mind right now.

It’s hard, in more ways than one, to think of such things when their top intelligence officer has her pressed against the cold steel wall of the cargo bay, hands slipping up her dress like he’s going to steal more than her morals from her, here, of all the places in all of Eadu –

God, she hates Cassian Andor. He has the worst timing in the world.

“You’re thinking too loud,” he informs her, pressing the words in a rather smug murmur right up at the edge of her mouth, his stubble scraping her skin, god, _god_ she hates him. He makes her entire body feel like it’s buzzing, alight with debauched pleasure and more desire than she knows what to do with.

Because Jyn Erso isn’t the innocent blushing Imperial daughter everyone seems to think she is, not by any means, there are a lot of handsome young pilots and technicians on Eadu who are more than willing to risk Galen Erso’s wrath for a taste of whatever Jyn deigns to give them, but this – this is different.

This is _treason_.

And she’s never felt this good before.

“One of us has to use their brain,” she snaps at him, feigning more annoyance than she actually feels. Cassian grins, fingers sliding sweet along her inner thigh, and Jyn shivers. “This is a bad idea.”

He stops. Immediately, her stomach tenses, protesting the stillness of his hands. “Do you want to stop?”

One of the reasons she hates the rebels, she remembers, is because despite how many people they kill or _sacrifice for the greater good_ , they’re still such goody two-shoes. Even the worst of them. Even Cassian Andor, spy, assassin, and saboteur, who’s looking at her now like he actually cares, like he’s _worried_ about her.

“No,” she says, and drags him back up for another kiss. Cassian flounders this one a little, not expecting her to be so bossy, but that’s his fault. He should’ve known what he was getting into when he found her out here alone, staring at his getaway ship, pretending she didn’t know what his real mission undercover here was.

_He came here to kill your father._

(Bodhi would know.)

And still, _still_ , she lets him do this, lets him pin her against the wall and kiss her like she’s not the daughter of his mark, like she doesn’t know he’s supposed to kill her if she gets in the way, like his superior officers wouldn’t hate this if they ever learned about this. Like they’re not technically on opposite sides of a war.

Well. _Technically_ is a funny word with a lot of gray areas.

 “Jyn,” he whispers into the kiss after a minute of letting her enjoy it, one hand skimming up her side and coming to rest on her waist. She squirms; the touch is entirely too chaste considering how far up her dress his other hand is. “Jyn, listen, I – ”

“Who’s thinking too much now?” she hums, curling her fingers into his hair. It gives her a spark of delight to see his hair so messed up, his face so flushed, the look in his eyes that tells her he’d never expected _her_ to wreck him so.

Cassian opens, then closes his mouth, seems to realize this is one battle better left for when he doesn’t have an erection pressing against her leg, and lowers his head again.

Briefly, she wonders what he’d wanted to say, something about how _this doesn’t mean anything_ and _we won’t talk about this again_ and _I’m leaving tomorrow and you can’t come with me because you’re the daughter of an Imperial scientist and I’m an officer for the Rebel Alliance and our paths never should have crossed but…_

But there’ll be time for _buts_ and _what ifs_ and _why nots_ later.

He drags his lips down her neck, teeth scraping gentle over the column of her throat, just enough to send fissures of pleasure tingling down her spine. There’s a spot at the corner of her collarbone where just the right pressure has her gasping, sharp and static, and then his hand under her dress has found its target at the apex of her thighs and – fuck –

She hates him for this even more than she hates him for not killing her father when he had the chance.

Cassian rolls his thumb, and the thin fabric of her underwear does nothing to shield her from the effects of his touch, the heat pooling low in her belly, the way her body arches towards him, desperate for more, more, _more_.

“Hey,” he says, too soft for such a hardened spy, and presses her back into the wall. Jyn considers protesting, but she’s already wet and he feels so goddamn _good_ with his weight against her, chest heaving and eyes bright in the dim silver lights of the bay, all she can really do is melt into his touch.

“Stop teasing,” she manages to hiss out, because she has nothing if not her stubbornness and she’ll be damned if she lets Cassian Andor take that from her. Her hips buck against his hand, demanding more friction, and Cassian smiles a little before he gives it to her.

She hates his smiles, too. They make him look more handsome than he has any right to be.

He drags her underwear down and rucks her dress up around her hips with his other hand, and the rush of cool air to her bare skin would be terrible if it weren’t for the heat of his touch, his gaze trailing up and down her body, the way he presses his fingers into her folds and strokes and circles and rubs until she’s shaking, shivering, seeing stars, so, so close but not yet.

“Come on,” Jyn gasps, hand tangling tight into his hair, probably painful for him she can’t find it in her to care. “Fuck – _Andor_ – I need – I – ”

She needs a lot of things, but right now, all she has is his hands and his lips, and she has to make do. He kisses her long and languid, a sharp contrast from the increased rhythm of his thumb on her clit, going faster and faster, but it’s not enough, even with everything, it’s not enough.

Jyn buries her head into the crook of his neck, biting down on her lip hard to avoid making a sound. Cassian slides one finger inside her, crooks it just right, and she lets out a low, keening moan anyway.

“Careful,” he murmurs, and she doesn’t have to look to know he’s smirking. Her body is full of so much fire and desire, she doesn’t think she has the space for hatred right now, though. Instead, she rocks her hips into his, rakes her nails down his back, waits and waits and waits –

Cassian pulls her roughly off the wall and into his arms right as he adds another finger, and the pressure from all sides, his fingers twisting inside her, his other hand curling around her breast, his lips hot on her neck, is finally, mercifully, blissfully enough.

“Cassian,” she gasps, dizzy from the relief of her orgasm washing through her, waves of pleasure going up and down her body as she shivers and collapses, limp and sated, against him. It’s the first time she’s used his first name without mocking him about it, and she’s not sure if maybe that’s why he’s looking at her the way he is, all warm and a little confused and a lot awestruck.

He pulls his hand out from between her thighs, her dress dropping back down to cover her, and wraps it around her to let her rest, his other hand coming up to stroke through her hair. Jyn exhales soft over his neck, still feeling a little shivery, and doesn’t miss the way he tenses at the sensation.

Experimentally, she rubs their hips together, testing. He’s not hard anymore. She’s almost a little disappointed.

“Is that all it takes, Captain Andor?” she teases when her voice returns to her. Looking up at him, she finds him swallowing, lips twitching. His hand traces circles and patterns on her back and she’s starting to feel tingly all over again.

“No, I,” he huffs, one hand slipping down to her hip and pulling her flush against him, “I don’t – you surprised me, is all.”

Jyn blinks at him. “Surprised you how?”

Cassian attempts to shrug, although this is difficult with her head still dropped onto his shoulder.

“You said my name.”

Jyn pauses, licking her lips. His hand stills on her back, sensing that she doesn’t need the soothing anymore. “Cassian,” she says, sliding the word off her tongue, testing.

He quirks an eyebrow at her. She lifts one hand and traces the angles of his jawline, running her fingers over his stubble, his cheekbone, his lips. Cassian doesn’t do anything to stop her, although she can hear his breath hitch in his chest.

She hates this, too, this power over him, and him over her. Hates when he can do to her, hates what she can do to him. How he can wreck her with just his fingers in a cargo bay at midnight, how she has him so undone just by whispering his name.

They should be nothing to each other, but here they are, at the edge of a precipice, ready to jump.

“I,” she begins, hesitates over whether or not it’s a good idea, then decides it doesn’t matter if it is because this might be the last best night of her life, “I know how to sneak into these ships.”

Cassian presses his lips together. The urge to kiss him is irrepressible, but she battles it down anyway. “I have to leave tomorrow.”

Like she doesn’t know.

Jyn lifts her head, propping herself up on her tiptoes to look him in the eye, and says, defiant, “You get tonight for yourself, don’t you?”

Cassian Andor does not strike her as a man who’s had a lot of things for himself.

His eyes are dark, blown wide with desire as he looks at her, really looks at her, the same way he had when he’d first met her – judging her, and maybe, this time, this once, not finding her guilty by association.

“Yeah,” he whispers, and then he slides his hands down under the curve of her ass and lifts her up. Jyn wraps her legs around his waist, a delicious thrill running through her body as she bends her head to kiss him.

Her fingers card through his hair, touch entirely too soft for all the things she wants to do to him, will do to him as soon as she gets them into a ship with a surface that’s not the ground of the bay, and he looks at her like he wants nothing more than to let her have her way with him.

Tomorrow will come. Maybe tomorrow she’ll admit that she doesn’t hate the Rebel Alliance half as much as she hates the Empire, but tonight, she only has to worry about not hating Cassian.

Tonight is theirs. She wishes it were longer, but it’s all she can do to hold onto him before he disappears.


End file.
